dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cecilia Han
Perfil thumb|250px|Cecilia Han *'Nombre:' 韩雪 / Han Xue *'Nombre en Inglés: '''Cecilia Han *'Profesión:' Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Beijing, China *'Estatura: 170 cm *'Peso: '''48 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo zodiacal: 'Capricornio *'Zodíaco chino: 'Perro *'Agencia: Sony Music Dramas *Marriage Adventures (Anhui TV, 2018) *Lost Love in Times (2017) *Stairway to Stardom (2017) *War Flowers (2016) *Cao Cao (2015) *Liao Zhai New Compilation (2015) *Lady's House (2014) *Secret Route (2014) *Lady Home (2013) *Secret Route (2013) *Woman's Weapon (2013) *Liao Zhai 4 (2013) *Ip Man (2013) *Unmatched Hero Cao Cao (2012) *Code 13 (2012) *Fall in Love with You (2012) *Pian Pian Ai Shang Ni como Tong Xin (Hunan TV, 2012) *Qin Ai De, Hui Jia como Cheng Hua (Hunan TV, 2012) *Journey to the West como Bai Gu Jing (2009) *Di Xia Di Shang como Lin Jing (2009) *Re Ai (热爱) como Shen Han Qiu (2008) *Ai Qing Zhan Xian como Mu Bei Bei (CCTV, 2008) *Deep Affection Life (2007) *Liao Zhai 2 Yan Zhi como Yan Zhi (2007) *A Love Before Gone with the Wind 北平小姐 como Kuang Mei Jiao (CCTV, 2007) *The Blind Detective como Duan Xue Yu (ATV, 2006) *Tian Wai Fei Xian como Xiang Xue Hai (2006) *Cuo Ai Yi Sheng como Chen Xiang Nan (CCTV, 2005) *Xi Qi Yang Yang Zhu Ba Jie como Xiang Si (2005) *Pian Bu Li Hun como Xu Dian Dian (2004) *Han Cheng Zhi Lian como Li Ruo Yi (2004) *Fu Xing Gao Zhao Zhu Ba Jie 福星高照猪八戒 como la Princesa Iron Fan (2004) *The Raging Butterfly como Da Dao Ji Zi (Hubei TV, 2003) *Jiang Shan Mei Ren 江山美人 como Fang Yu Er (2003) *Dream Factory como Ye Xiao Yu (2003) *Heroic Legend como Tantai Jing Ming (2003) *Flying Daggers como Leng Xiao Xing (2003) *Nan Bei Yi Jia Qin como Zhu Xiao Xin (2000) Temas para Dramas *''空情 (Kong Qing)'' tema para Lost Love in Times (2017, junto a Han Dong) *Ke Xi Bu Shi Ni (可惜不是你) Unfortunately it's not You, tema musical para Pian Pian Ai Shang Ni (2012) *Yi Ge Ren De Shu Qing Ge (一个人的抒情歌), tema de apertura para Ai Qing Zhan Xian (2008) *Qing Hen Hong Chen Zhong (情恨红尘中), tema de clausura para [Ying Xian Zong (2005) *''Blue Snowflower'', tema musical para Xi Qi Yang Yang Zhu Ba Jie (2005) *''It's the Wind that Night'', tema musical para Han Cheng Zhi Lian (2004) *''As Long as You're Happy'', tema musical para Fu Xing Gao Zhao Zhu Ba Jie (2004) *Xiang Qi (想起), tema musical para The Raging Butterfly (2003) *''Free Butterfly'', a dueto con Ma Shang You, tema de clausura para Heroic Legend (2003) Películas *Dating Fever (2013) *I Am the White Bone Demon (2013) *The Crow (2012) *Deadly Will (2011) *Storm Rider - Clash of Evils (2008) *Girl's Revolution (2007) *Don't Enter the Deserted House (2004) *Song of Everlasting Sorrow 长恨歌 (2003) *Pavilion of Women (2001) *Para Para Sakura (2000) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Academia de Teatro de Shanghai (2001-2005) *'Intereses:' Cantar, ir de compras, los productos digitales, recoger todo tipo de pegatinas de dibujos animados. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial Global *Pagina Oficial *Sina *Sina blog *Baidu baike Galería Cecilia Han.jpg Cecilia Han 4.jpg Cecilia Han 5.jpg Cecilia Han 6.jpg Cecilia Han 7.jpg Cecilia Han 8.jpg Cecilia Han 10.jpg Cecilia Han 11.jpg Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante